Faded Rainbow
by xxPerfectMistakexx
Summary: Dear friends, If you found this note, I'm already dead. I couldn't take the pain anymore; I couldn't take the bullying anymore. I couldn't take this life anymore. You were all great friends, but I don't know what I did wrong today that made you ignore me.. and after that prank, seeing you all laughing, that's what led me to do this.. Rainbow Dash (PLEASE READ! Happy Ending)


**"****Faded Rainbow"**

**_Rainbow Dash's POV:_**

I love being with my friends, but I don't how much I have to pretend to be happy, pretend that I'm okay.

Today was the worst day, It's my birthday, but no one seems to remember. I lay down on a cloud and just look up, and see a Rainbow fading away.. Tears are coming down my pink eyes, I don't want anyone to see me, not my friends, and not the bullies. I been bully ever since flying school, it was the worst, of the worst.

I sighed and flies down to Ponyville, as I walked through the town and saw Fluttershy. I was so happy to see her, I walked up to her. "Hey Fluttershy!" I smiled. That's weird.. She just ran off, did I do something bad?

Throughout the day everyone was ignoring me, I feel so lonely. I just need to clear my head, I was getting ready to fly up to the sky, until I heard a voice, "Hey, Look! It's RAINBOW CRASH!" A pony laughed, I glared at him. "What do you want, Stromboom?!" he laughed harder, and before I knew it, two ponies put a bucket full of red paint over my head, everyone laughed even more, harder, I start having tears in my eyes as I saw my friends, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, all laugh. Expect Fluttershy, she looks worried. I couldn't take this more anymore, I flied up in the sky and fly back to my home, crying.

As I enter my house, I went up the restroom and look at myself in the mirror, voice coming through my head saying, "No one likes you, no one cares about you. Your so call best friends were laughing and ignoring you, why live? No one will notice you. Just kill yourself, Rainbow Dash. No one will miss you." Is killing myself the only way to kill the pain?

I looked at my own eyes, seeing a pony that was supposed to be the toughest around, the bravest, crying. I started to sing:

**_All around me are familiar faces Worn out places, worn out faces Bright and early for their daily races Going nowhere, going nowhere Their tears are filling up their glasses No expression, no expression Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow No tomorrow, no tomorrow And I find it kinda funny I find it kinda sad The dreams in which I'm dying Are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take When people run in circles It's a very, very mad world mad world Children waiting for the day they feel good Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday And I feel the way that every child should Sit and listen, sit and listen Went to school and I was very nervous No one knew me, no one knew me Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson Look right through me, look right through me And I find it kinda funny I find it kinda sad The dreams in which I'm dying Are the best I've ever had I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take When people run in circles It's a very, very mad world ... mad world Enlarging your world Mad world _**

I went and take a shower to get rid of the paint.

After I shower I went to my room, and start writing, to whoever finds me. I grab a rope and fly up of tied it up, and close my eyes and put the loop over my head to my neck. I close my eyes, crying. "Happy Birthday to me." I stopped flying, choking, but I could feel my lungs dying down. Everything went dark.

**_Fluttershy's POV:_**

After what happen to Rainbow, I was starting to get worried, I know she is tough and will laugh at the harmless joke, but she didn't laugh, she had tears. I sighed, and went with the girls.

We were ignoring Rainbow all day, because we are throwing a surprise Birthday party for her! Twilight sent me to go get Rainbow because I'm the only one with wings. I flied up and went to Dashie's home. I hope this party will bring a smile to her face. As I knocked at her door, there was no answer. Maybe she isn't home? But the door opened.

Tears came down on my face, as I rushed towards Rainbow's lifeless body, I see her cutie marked fading away, I took her down, about to fly off until a saw a note, I grab the note and put Rainbow's body on my back and fly as fast as I can, if not, faster. Tears were coming down so fast. "Don't dead on me, Dash! Don't leave me!" I said as I flies down to ponyville, I couldn't hold her any longer, we were supposed to be at Pinkie's by now! I landed. "HELP! HELP! SHE'S DYING! SOMEPONY PLEASE HELP HER" I screamed so loudly, that some ponies came quickly and took her fast to the hospital. I just lay on the ground, crying so much as the girls came to me, not knowing what's happening. "Fluttershy, what's wrong? We heard you screaming!" Twilight came rushing, I cried so much, not knowing what to say.. "I-it's Rainbow… Twilight.. I found her at her house.. She hanged herself.. She is dying, and her cutie mark was fading away.." I cried so much as I see them crying with me. "She wrote a note.. I found it." I gave Twilight the note.

She starts reading out loud:

**_Dear friends,_**

**_If you found this note, I'm already dead. I couldn't take the pain anymore; I couldn't take the bullying anymore. I couldn't take this life anymore. You were all great friends, but I don't know what I did wrong today that made you ignore me.. and after that prank, seeing you all laughing, that's what led me to do this. I love you all very much. You might not notice or care that I'm gone. Forgive me for whatever I did. I might be dead, but you are all alive. You all didn't know that I was in deep depression. It's okay because I was hiding from all of you. I always had a fake smile, laugh, and you all didn't see it right through me. Well, I just want to say, Farewell, and Happy Birthday to me._**

**_~Rainbow Dash_**

**_A/N: Well that's the first chapter! Hope you all like it so far… I think I'm going to make this story with 5 or less chapters! We will see. Review to tell me for any mistakes! Or how the story is. Love ya. _**

**_STAY STRONG_**

**_~Stephanie_**


End file.
